Don't Drink Coffee!
by darkshadowgirl
Summary: A random story about Hao,Yoh, and HoroHoro going hyper from coffee. Poor Anna,Pilica, and Opacho have to go find them. Really funny!read & review plz
1. Why did we give em coffee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King so DON"T ASK!

Please no flames! This is my first story!

* * *

What happens when you eat a lot of sugar

One random sunny day, HoroHoro was colouring his pony book. Hao appeared out of nowhere and started singing the Barney song. "I love you, you love me we're a happy family!" HoroHoro stared at Hao. He then kept colouring in his pony book.

Hao snatched HoroHoro's pony book. "I will conquer the world with colouring pencils and UNICORNS!Mwhahahahahahaha!"

HoroHoro was about to kill Hao for stealing his pony book, when Yoh appeared.Holding a bunch of flowers. "Lalalalala, I was skipping through a field of butter!" "No you weren't because I will put buttersnacks as the queen of England!" Hao said getting angry. "Butterflys are pretty!" HoroHoro said with twinkles in his eyes.

We will now go to Anna, Opacho, and Pilica

"You put too much sugar in Hao's coffee too" Pilica said to Opacho. "Yes, Master Hao requested for some coffee."Opacho said sadly. "Our first fault was that we gave them coffee!" Anna said calmly. "Yes and now HoroHoro ran away yelling "Ponies, I will free you from torture!" Pilica said trying her best to copy HoroHoro's voice. "Really, Yoh ran away yelling, butter fields here I come!" Anna said rarely trying to copy Yoh's voice. "Hao ran away singing the barney song…" Chocolove said. " We have to find them before they try to take over the world!" Anna said seriously. "Okay!" Opacho and Pilica both said together.

"Hee hee hee, I pee my pants!" Yoh said. "No you didn't you never sang the Barney song!" Hao said matter-o-factly. "Let's go to the garbage dump." HoroHoro said happily. They walked away, not thinking why they were going to the garbage dump and what they will do there.

"I'll train Yoh so hard when I get him!" Anna said angrily. "HoroHoro will run ten laps around the world!" Pilica said. " I will never give Master Hao coffee again."Opacho said trying to sound angry. Anna and Pilica stopped in there tracks and looked at Opacho. "That's not a evil…" Anna said looking at Chocolove. "Oh well, let's go find them!"

* * *

Sorry I didn't make it so long. But plz review! Oh yeah, you can suggest a character you want in the next chapter! So R&R I'll answer any question you have about the story! 


	2. Where are they?

Sorry to the people that reviewed before, but I couldn't edit my story so I had to start over.

**Devilicious-jo**- sniff sniff I'm so happy you liked my story thank you so much!

**Shaman of the fire**-I'm happy you liked the story! I updated yay!

**MaiValentinefan**- Thank you for the review, yay! My story is funny! I hope you feel better from the brain-falling-out-of-your-head disease!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King!

* * *

Where are they?

Anna was getting really annoyed about Yoh being missing. She broke three people's necks, kicked a dog, attacked a squirrel, and broke a car. "Um….Anna maybe we should look somewhere else…" Pilica said getting a little nervous. "Where do you think they are?" Anna barked back at Pilica. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure they aren't hiding in an elephant's mouth" Pilica replied. By what Pilica just said you can guess where they were, they were at the zoo. "Hey I found something!" Opacho yelled to Anna. "What?" Anna asked getting a closer look at what Opacho was holding.

Why don't we go to the hyper HoroHoro, Yoh, and Hao.

"Cock cu doodle doo!" Hao yelled on the top of his lungs on top of a pile of garbage. "It was fine morning in teletubbie land, the sun was shinning and the rabbits were hopping." HoroHoro said pretending to be the narrator for the teletubbies. "Eh oh" Yoh said waving to a invisible audience. "Eh oh Twinkle Winkle" HoroHoro said in a squeaky voice. "I want to be a tornado!" Hao yelled to HoroHoro. "No, we're being the teletubbies right now, you can be a tornado later!" HoroHoro yelled to Hao, even though Hao was right beside him. "Hey where's my pink pencil crayon?" HoroHoro yelled about to cry because he lost his beloved pink pencil crayon. "Maybe you lost it when we were riding the big gray boogie wiggle." Yoh said pondering about where he put the big gray boogie wiggle.

Let's go to Anna, Opacho, and Pilica

"A pink pencil crayon?" Anna asked Opacho. "Oh yeah, I remember that HoroHoro was holding a pink pencil crayon!" Pilica said remembering HoroHoro run off with a pink pencil crayon. "Yes a clue!" Anna yelled with a grin on her face. "A blue's clue!" Steve from blue's clues yelled to Anna, Opacho, and Pilica. "Take a hike idiot this isn't no clue from a blue ugly dog!" Anna yelled to Steve. "Blue isn't ugly he's just, just….different!" Steve yelled wearing a skirt and running away like a school girl crying. "What a baby." Anna said looking away.

A random guy wearing a pink dress ran up to them. "I saw three idiotic kids riding an elephant! While yelling, be free boogie wiggle, be free!" the guy with a pink dress on yelled at them. "Thanks for the piece of information, and why the hell are you wearing a pink dress?" Anna asked looking at him. "I'm different that's all!" the guy yelled running behind Steve crying. "Why do you make everyone cry?" Pilica asked amazed at her skill of making people cry. "A habit." Anna replied proudly. "Why am I with the nut cases?" Opacho sighed to himself.

"Wahhhhhhhhhh!" I don't like it here!" Hao said pounding the floor with his fists. "Me neither, let's go somewhere else!" HoroHoro exclaimed happily. "Okay!" Hao yelled happily.

* * *

That's it for now. I'll update soon after so R&R! 


	3. Hao can sing?

Yay I got 7 reviews!Does happy dance I will answer the reviews and then eat peanut butter! Yay peanut butter! Now for the peanut butter…I mean reviews!

**Dante Asakura:** Cool you're not dead. Maybe you're made out of metal….or better plastic! Anyway, I'm going to stuff my face with peanut butter!

**WiNdScArBaBe: **This is wicked. Hmmm….I'm gonna ponder that. I get it! You are saying I am evil! Thank you that's a compliment! I am so happy! Starts crying at a random guys shoulder

**MaiValentinefan:** You're welcome! You know what I'm going to do about the disease? I'm going to cure it! This disease will never harm another!

**Kina-umagahan:** You know what? I'm gonna add that to the story! Thanks for the idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman king…. But I do own my peanut butter!eats peanut butterIt's crunchy!

* * *

**Hao can sing?**

"Where you want to go HoroHoro?" Yoh asked innocently. "Let's go to the park!" HoroHoro yelled jumping up and down like a rabbit. "Yeah let's go there!" Hao said examining a rat to see if he could eat it.

"They set off to look for the park!" a booming voice from above which was the narrator said. "Eek it's the guy from the cereal box!" Hao exclaimed scared to death. "Run away!" Yoh screamed halfway to the exit from the garbage dump. "They ran, and ran until they couldn't run no more" the narrator said. "Ahhhhh he's stalking us!" HoroHoro yelled.

Let's go to Anna, Pilica, and Poncho I mean Opacho.

"Where could they have gone?" Anna asked getting frustrated. "Maybe they got eaten by a bear!" Pilica yelled horrified of what could happen to her brother. "No way, I think they went to the park!" Opacho said happily. "Yes they went to the park to play with the unicorns and merrily jump around singing." Anna said sarcastically knowing that Yoh would never go to the park.

Let's see what Hao, Yoh, and HoroHoro are up to.

"Leave us alone you stalker!" HoroHoro yelled at the invisible force. "But I mean no harm!" the narrator said getting a little annoyed. "Just go!" Yoh yelled madly at the narrator. "Okay, okay I'll go you little brats!" the narrator yelled back to them. Hao started pointing wildly at something in front of him. "Land ho!" Hao yelled pointing to the park. "Yay! We're at the park!" Yoh yelled like a happy little girl. Yoh dressed up like a unicorn for no apparent reason. Hao and HoroHoro started merrily jumping around Yoh while singing songs.

Hao spotted a lot of kids at the sandbox. "This is my opportunity" Hao said with little stars in his eyes. "Opportunity for w-…" before Yoh could say anything Hao had put on a Barbie dress and got a microphone out of nowhere. " I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world! You can brush my hair and undress me everywhere! Life in plastic is fantastic!" All the kids we're staring at Hao with wide eyes. "You are such a great singer Hao!" HoroHoro said running up to him. "Like totally!" Yoh said running behind HoroHoro.

Some other place….

"Ahhhh Hao-singing-Barbie-world-senses-tingling!" Lyserg said really freaked out. "It's okay lizard…" Marco said calmly. "It's Lyserg….would you like some crumpets and tea dear sir?" Lyserg said suddenly turning England. "Oh certainly, dear lady that would be splendid." Marco said wearing a princess's dress. "More tea" Lyserg offered wearing a maids dress. Jean came in wearing baggy pants and a bandana. "Yoh, idiots what up?" Jean said being a gangster. "Crumpets and tea, my dear sir." Lyserg offered to Jean "kay." Jean said pulling up a chair to sit down.

Back to Pilica, Opacho, and Anna.

"Augh, we've looked everywhere and still can't find them!" Anna said getting really frustrated. "Maybe we're looking at the wrong places!" Pilica said starting to get a little worried. "Maybe they went to wonderland?" Opacho said not knowing wonderland is a theme park. "Let's just keep looking!" Anna said harshly.

Now to Yoh, Hao, and HoroHoro.

"Let's go to the best place in the world!" Yoh said happily. "The sky?" Hao asked confused. "No….Happy bunny children baby sitting service!" Yoh said jumping on a poor, harmless kid. "Yeah let's go there!" Hao said still in his Barbie dress.

* * *

So what you think? If you want you can suggest characters to put into the story! Now I will eat peanut butter for the rest of my days!eats peanut butter while stuff marshmallows in her nose This is fun! Read and review! 


	4. What happened to the X laws

Disclaimer:I don't own Shaman king cause if I did everything would be as crazy as this!

Hey! I'm back again! I'm gonna write about what happened to Marco,Jean,and Lyserg!(kinda like a flashback) Now I will answer these reviews! (Faust is kinda ooc, actually mostly everyone in the story is ooc enjoy!)

Dedicated to: Talimshiasasha

**Andrea Nefisto-**It's called the aqua song!(bangs head on table)I bet now I'm a little smarter! I feel bad for the baby sitting people too….oh well!

**I loove this-**You love the story! I'm so happy:)

**love it!-**YAY!My storyhilarious!

**BBShadowCat-**It's true! I was eating a bunch of sugar before I even wrote this story! I will add hyper Ren and Hyper Chocolove! (But this chapters about Jean,Lyserg, and Marco)

**Mimi and Daidouji-**I adore peanut butter too!

**Faust Gundam- **I'll add faust in the story promise!

**Lysergs girl-** It's nice to know people like this story! I'm going towrite about what happened to Lyserg,Jean,and Marco! ROCK ON!

**Talimshiasasha- **Yay! hyperness rocks!

**AvengerRevengeVengeanceSisters-**You have a very long name…

**asakura- I **didn't know Hao was creepy nuts…oh well he's the one who drank too much coffee.(Oh wait I made him drink coffee.)

* * *

**What happened to Jean, Lyserg, and Marco…**

Lyserg was waiting patiently for his beloved Marco to pick him up…I mean Marco. Lyserg's eye caught a shiny object a person was selling.

He ran to the weird man asking him what that shiny object is. The man in a sarcastic voice said "It's your mama!" Lyserg stared at the weird man for two hours. While he was stareing at the weird old man a dog had walked up to him and peed at his leg. A old women had stolen Lyserg's wallet and there was a fire on a building behind Lyserg.

The old man shoved Lyserg a little Lyserg finally said "My mommy isn't shiny…" The old man mummered what an idiot this kid is. Lyserg pointed at the grass near where the old man was standing. "What!" the weird man shouted getting creeped out by the peed-on-stolen-wallet-stupid kid. "How much?" Lyserg asked with a smile on his face. "How much for what?" the weird man asked. "How much for that green thing? " Lyserg's smile almost going ear to ear. The weird man sarcastically said "It's 100 bucks."

Lyserg's eyes widened in disbelieve. "What's wrong kid you don't have enough money?" the man said with a smirk. "No, I noticed that a old woman stole my wallet. Lyserg ran off searching for the old woman who stole his wallet. He soon returned with his wallet. Lyserg handed the man a hundred dollars. The weird man sighed then ripped the grass off the ground and handed it to Lyserg.

Lyserg munched on the grass. He started wobbling while walking. Marco pulled in front of Lyserg with his car. Lyserg wobbled into the car almost missing the car completely. "Lyserg my love what's wrong…I mean Lyserg what wrong?" Marco asked getting worried. "My dear Marco would you want to have some tea?" Lyserg asked in a girly voice. "No…" Marco said backing away from Lyserg not even noticing he let go of the wheel. "But, Marco dear you must simply try this delicious green stuff!" Lyserg said smiling at Marco innocently. Marco couldn't resist that smile he took some "green stuff" and ate it as well.

Marco and Lyserg were now both high and didn't know what to do. Marco kept crashing into stuff like squirrels, people, flying pigs, and non-breathing objects. Marco trotted out of the car and fell into a garbage can that is "assumed" to be filled with garbage.

Lyserg hiccupped and whispered in Marco's ear for no apparent reason "hi!(hic)". Marco got out of the garbage can and ran to his car. "(Hic) dear maid, we should absolutely tell Jean about this splendid green stuff!" Marco said in a England voice.

Marco and Lyserg finally got to Jean with some (ahem) few accidents. Marco and Lyserg wobbled out of the car. Jean(who was still in the iron maiden) asked what was wrong. Faust out of nowhere came out and started examining Marco and Lyserg. "They seem to have cancer…" Faust said sadly. "They have WHAT?" Jean yelled almost blowing away Faust. "Ha ha ha I'm just kidding they actually are very ill" Faust said still laughing hysterically. "They're ILL!" Jean yelled which is very unlikely. "Ha ha ha! No! They're actually died yesterday and came back as zombies!" Faust hysterically said almost not understanding him over all the laughter. "You got to be kidding me…" Jean sighed. "You know what the really funny part is? I'm actually not a doctor!" Faust breathed trying his hardest to stop laughing. "THEN WHO ARE YOU!" Jean yelled about to kill Faust. "That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Faust yelled running away somewhere else to find someone to bother.

"Ugh… anyway what's wrong?" Jean sighed relieved that the lunatic is gone. "You must simply try this great green stuff." Marco happily said smiling at Jean. Jean got out of the iron maiden and walked up to Marco. "Mmmmm…green stuff…" Jean said as she sniffed the green stuff. "Hey! That's my line!" Homer from the Simpons yelled at Jean harshly and then disappeared. Jean grabbed a handful of the "green stuff" and stuffed it down her mouth.

"Yoh, yoh, yoh gangster in the house!" Jean yelled in a idiotic manner. "Let's go shopping in a splendid little store!" Lyserg shouted with the glee of a little girl. "Yes, that would be absolutely terrific like the kids now a day say it" Marco said sipping some tea. The three want to the store that was closest to them. The store was in Edmonton. "Let's go homie!" Jean said really believing she's a gangster. They went to the store and to make a long story short they bought a princess dress, gangster clothes, and a maid costume.

"Ahhhh Hao-singing-Barbie-world-senses-tingling!" Lyserg said really freaked out. "It's okay lizard…" Marco said calmly. "It's Lyserg….would you like some crumpets and tea dear sir?" Lyserg said suddenly turning England. "Oh certainly, dear lady that would be splendid." Marco said wearing a princess's dress. "More tea" Lyserg offered wearing a maids dress. Jean came in wearing baggy pants and a bandana. "Yoh, idiots what up?" Jean said being a gangster. "Crumpets and tea, my dear sir." Lyserg offered to Jean "kay." Jean said pulling up a chair to sit down.

* * *

This is where we stopped off …So you'll need to wait until the next chapter to find out what happened to Hao, Yoh, HoroHoro and Happy Bunny children baby sitting service. You know what I hope?I hope I don't take as long to write a chapter! Anyway….I like peanut butter! 


	5. Is Ren hyper too?

Hey people! Next story is up! Were you wondering what happened to the Happy Bunny children baby-sitting service? You're going to find out! Now to answer the reviews in hyper mode!

**Icy mew kris: **Thank you so much that's so sweet guess what? I'm hyper right now!hehehe!

**Rena: **Yup!The green stuff is grass!Well,grass does have chemicals sprayed on it…

**Nataleigh:** Well,this really isn't the main story so I guess it shouldn't be as funny! ­

**Andrea Nefisto:**Hahahaha!I know what you mean my parents are like that too…but they have a hard time controlling me when I drink coffee!

**BBShadowCat:**I added Ren but sorry I never got a opportunity to add Chocolove! He'll be here next chapter!

**OtakuNekoGirl: **I guess that's true! But becareful rabid Lyserg fans may come after you!

**Hao-addict:** Thanks! I really need more reviews…but really I write to please the people already reading! I think I need more coffee!

**Icy mew kris: **I really don't know….I'm really random!

**Schwarze Raven:** Yay! Getting high on crack is almost as fun as getting high on coffee! Caffeine rocks!

Happy Bunny Baby-sitting service

Hao ran head first at the Happy Bunny baby-sitting service door almost breaking it in half. "Why'd you do that?" Yoh asked in an adorable voice. "Yes, the world goes round near the end of the universe. I'm a hoola dancer!" Hao replied bowing down to Yoh. Hao plainly, simply, started dancing the hoola. HoroHoro, who was apparently kissing the frog to see if it was prince charming, began to waltz with the frog. Yoh shrugged, put on a mini skirt and was doing the cancan (he was wearing underwear.)

The door burst open from the Happy Bunny baby-sitting service. A man with a funny shaped head came out and asked how they were. "Welcome, welcome, come inside and after maybe you would like to go to the back of my van." The funny shaped man said has he smiled nicely. "Why?" HoroHoro asked in a very loud voice. "Um, because there are toys in the back of my van do you want to come and see them?" The man asked twitching his right eye. "No!" Hao yelled impolitely. "Okay, what does it take to make you trust me and come to the back of my van." The man asked harshly.

Yoh stepped up and started to shake the man's hand wildly. "Hi, I'm Yoh!" Yoh said pointing at himself. "That's Hao!" Yoh pointed at HoroHoro. He then pointed at the (dead) frog beside HoroHoro. "That's HoroHoro!" Yoh exclaimed still shaking the man's hand wildly. "And that guy over there is my mom." Yoh pointed at Hao.

Hao peeked through the door. He saw Ren in a diaper, talking to the baby beside him. "So you see babu beep beep gage gooo nicety mice are a great way to meet some chicks." The baby looked at Ren confused. Without anything to say the baby waddled away.

Hao yelled really loudly "Hi Ren, who is supposing in diapers right now!" Ren looked at Hao then at himself. He struggled to run away but he plopping down. Ren muttered to himself. "Damn it, I see why babies are never able to walk. "What a fabulous diaper you must tell me where you got it!" Yoh yelled pushing the man out of the way and walking in. There was a booming voice which said "Huggies diaper is the most comfortable diaper. "Who are you?" Yoh asked. "I'm the commercial guy for huggies diaper…." The voice replied. HoroHoro waltzed in with the frog . Hao stuck a leaf on his forward and walked in. (If you're wondering Yoh is still in a mini skirt.

Let's go to Anna, Opacho, and Pilica

Anna impatiently walked back and forth yelling at the sky. Pilica hesitantly walked up to Anna and asked "Where do you think they are?" Pilica asked "They must be at the only place where they act like the stupid idiots they are….Happy Bunny Baby-sitting service!" Opacho was tugging on someone who was wearing a fairy costume. "I bet he knows something!" Opacho yelled. "Why'd you randomly pick a person wearing a fairy costume?" Pilica asked. "Because, I don't like fairies…."Opacho replied.They took off the mask to see it was…

A creepy old guy who lives in my basement

b) The teletubbies

c)A fairy

That's all for now! Review me on which you think it was. I have to go beat up that stupid fly in my basement! Read and Review!


	6. Who's the guy under the mask?

Thanks for the reviews! Anyway, now I have to answer my reviews while stuffing honey in the stuffed bear I own.

**OtakuNekoGirl: **The teletubbies suck! Anyway thanks for the review I didn't get many this last chapter… (Starts to cry)

**Twilight Goddess Sage:** No actually the old man isn't related to me…or is he? Go random! I really don't know if Opacho is a girl or a guy…but in my fic I made him/her a guy.

* * *

Who's the guy under the mask?

Opacho removed the mask to reveal it was…..Faust. (An: I know it was none of the choices listed, you may be wondering why I did that…enjoy the story!) Anna glared at Faust clearly seeing blazing fire in her eyes. "Faust…what are you doing in a fairy outfit?" Pilica asked getting a little annoyed. "I had a dream, a dream to…dress up as a fairy!" Anna couldn't take it anymore she grabbed Faust by the neck and angrily said "where the hell are Yoh, Hao, and HoroHoro?" Faust pondered this for a while he then looked shocked. "There right behind you!" he yelled. Opacho, Anna, and Pilica all turned around to see a cat standing there looking at them. They turned to look at Faust who had disappeared. "Damn him!" Anna yelled as her left eye twitched.

Back toYoh, Hao, HoroHoro, and Ren.

Ren looked at them embarrassed to death. Yoh started to blankly look up at the sky. He then nervously said "I don't know how but I have a bad feeling Anna is going to kill us." "Yarghy argha booga booga beck!" the old creepy guy living in my basement said. He suddenly disappeared. "Hey wasn't that Jun?" Hao asked pointing at the place where the old creepy guy vanished. Jun burst through the door carrying a hammer. "Who the hell are you calling the weird creepy old guy who just vanished!" she yelled angrily having the same fire blazing eyes as Anna. "Hey Jun, weren't you just here a minute ago yelling random things that no one can understand?" Hao asked in a confused voice. Jun hit Hao with the hammer knocking him unconscious. "Oh my god, you killed my mom!" Yoh screeched. "You bastard!" HoroHoro said shaking his fist. Stan from South Park appeared. Stan walked up to Yoh and slapped him then disappeared. "Okay…" Ren quietly said.

Back to Anna, Opacho, and Pilica.

Anna walked up to the park sniffing the air. "They're close…" she whispered. Pilica looked at the floor spotting a unicorn outfit on the floor. "I wonder what happened here..." Pilica asked mysteriously. Opacho crouched down to see a kid hiding under a bench. He called over Anna and Pilica. The kid squirmed under the bench and hesitantly said "No more Barbie world, no more Barbie world! It was horrible!" "Oh no…" Opacho said "they must have heard Hao sing Barbie world!" Pilica gasped. "It's too late for the kid the poor, poor thing…" Anna said putting a blanket over the kid as if he was dead. Finally the kid came to his senses and tried to talk but he was muffled by the blanket. Anna got up and said "Opacho bury the dead body, we need to find Yoh, Hao, and HoroHoro before it's too late for the world!" There was a faint muffled "what!" coming from the blanket. Opacho picked up all for corner of the blanket with the kid still inside. He slung it over his back and tried to look for a place to bury the kid. You can see the blanket being kicked and he shouts coming from the blanket. Anna confidently said "Let's go to the next place!"

* * *

Did you like it? Please review don't worry the kid comes back n another chapter bye for now! (I'll try to update soon!) 


	7. I can't think of a title

Hello again I'm so sorry I didn't update for a really long time! I'm really lazy! Anyway time to answer the reviews while killing a donkey!(I'm joking so all the donkey fans out there don't hunt me down and kill me!)

**OtakuNekoGirl: **Thanks for the info I was wondering what he/she was oh well I already wrote him/her as a boy…

**Tigersmt.334 X Assassin's core:** wow…long name and I'm really not sure why he thinks Hao's his mom… (Random people: Aren't you the one who wrote the story) I could have or it could have been…MY EVIL TWIN! (Random people: idiot….)

**Icy mew kris:** I inspired you to write you're story! Yay! (Does happy dance like a idiotic cheerleader)

Anyway on with the story!

I can't think of a title….

Yoh spotted some coffee near a counter he ran up to it and gulped down the whole thing. HoroHoro looked at Yoh with puppy dog eyes and said "I never got any!" Yoh patted HoroHoro on the head and said "sorry kid, but coffee are for adults…" "Aren't we the same age?" HoroHoro asked squeakily. "We could be…" Yoh said slowly. Hao lay on the ground still knocked out. Yoh ran over to Hao and said "someone needs to save my mom before she drowns!" HoroHoro ran over with a doctor suit on he got out a pickle and said "This will cure her!" He stuck the pickle in Hao's nose. Hao twitched his nose and got up and started to munch on the pickle he stated "mmmmm….pickle…."

Back to Anna Opacho and Pilica

They were all at the store holding dozens of shopping bags. Opacho (behind a bunch of bags) muffled "why are we at the store?" "Because, I need a new outfit it was kind of embarrassing when that man screamed and exploded when he saw my outfit!" Anna yelled blushing slightly. Jean appeared in gangster clothes and walked over to Anna and said "yo!" Anna's eyes widened and said "where?" Pilica ran over to where they were and handed Opacho another bag to carry he couldn't handle the weight and fell down. "Waz wrong bitch, lost sometin'?" Jean said in this weird language Anna couldn't understand. "What?" Pilica asked getting included in the conversation in some strange way. "You got stuffin' in your ear or are you just gay?" Jean practically yelled. Marco ran up still in a dress and exclaimed "I lost my favourite purse in the girl's washroom!" he sobbed sitting down on the floor. A lady threw a toilet at his head and said "pervert!" Lyserg ran up still in a maid's dress and handed Marco a tissue he calmly said "please don't cry princess." "How can I stop crying when I lost my favourite purse!" he yelled getting a temper tantrum.

My head isn't working at the moment sorry it's so short! Let's hope that I update sooner!


End file.
